The Return of The Sons
by bugnzocfan
Summary: Set 13 years after 'The Ties That Bind'. Everything seems normal in O.C., but when Newports two favourite sons return, will it stay that way?
1. The Summer Breeze

This fanfic is set exactly 13 years after 'The Ties That Bind'. Seth still hasn't returned from his trip, but keeps in constant contact with Summer and Marissa. He's also lost wit, charm and sarcasm, Year after year sailing will do that to you. Theresa's baby wasn't Ryan's, but he stayed in Chino to care for it. Summer and Seth are still very much in love and talk on the phone every day, but he won't tell her where he is, no one knows. Marissa decided that there was no point in drinking her sorrows away and living a life she didn't want to, so told Caleb about Julie and Luke, and told Julie about the blackmail. She is now the country's highest paid actress, and still has a soft spot for Ryan, whom she hasn't seen since the day he left. Caleb was arrested and sentenced to 14 years in prison, just one year left till he gets out. Jimmy and Hailey got married, (quite to the disgust of some family members, seems Hailey and Marissa are now step sisters as well as Hailey being her step-mom) and had two kids. Sandy and Kirsten separated after both boys had left, but didn't last long and were back together after a month. Man Orange County is screwed up! Anyway on with the story…  
  
P.S. I don't own anything, except the computer I'm writing this on, and the clothes on my back.  
  
Seth is lying in his bed asleep, sun rays are piercing through the flimsy curtains. The time on the alarm clock next to his bed states that its 5.59am. It ticks over to 6.00 and all of a sudden 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5 starts to play.  
  
Seth wakes up and sits up in bed, reaches over to his bedside table and puts on his glasses.  
  
Seth – 'Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, morning's not a good time'  
  
He gets out of bed and draws back the curtains.  
  
Seth – 'But a view to compensate'  
  
Outside of his window is nothing but open ocean. It seems Seth had upgraded a bit from 'Summer Breeze'. He now owned a 100ft Catamaran, called funnily enough 'Summer Breeze II'.  
He got dressed and opened the door to his cabin, walked up a flight of stairs and was on the deck of his yacht.  
  
Seth – 'Good morning John' John – 'That it is sir, that it is. Are you aware of the date sir?' Seth – 'Yes John, I'm fully aware of what date it is. 13 years, and it still feels like yesterday that I left'  
  
Seth sat down on what looks to be the most comfortable couch in the world, and stared out to see.  
  
Seth (to himself) – '13 years' (to John) – 'John, can you arrange to have the chopper come pick me up. I think… I think it's time I went home' John (looking quite shocked) – 'Certainly sir. When would you like them to pick you up?' Seth – 'As soon as possible please.' John – 'Certainly'  
  
John disappeared into the cabin and then re-emerged 3 minutes later  
  
John – 'The pilot said he could be here in 15 minutes sir' Seth – 'Excellent John, thank you'  
  
Seth stood up and walked into the cabin and then into his room to pack a bag. 


	2. The Video Phone

Meanwhile, over at Summer's apartment…  
  
Summer steps out of the shower, wraps a towel around herself and walks out of the bathroom. She walks past the answer machine and sees a '1' flashing so she presses the 'Receive' button. Seth's mug shot pops up on the screen (they have video phones in those days lol) 'Hello my darling how are you? Just thought I'd ring to see how you were. Wish you were here with me. Ring me back when you get this. I love you.'  
  
The screen goes blank and Summer is still staring at the screen with a very Awwwwwwish look on her face.  
  
She turns on her heels and runs into her bedroom to get dressed. She picks out an orange and blue halter top and her miniest mini skirt. She then steps back into the bathroom and does her make up, she wants to look her best for the man she loves.  
  
When she's finally finished (about 6 hours later :-P just kidding) she returns to the sitting room, grabs the video phone console off the stand, readies herself on the couch and dials Seth's number.  
  
After about 60 seconds of internet connecting sounds she hears a click and Seth's face, again appears on the screen.  
  
Summer – 'Hey babe!' Seth – 'Hey hun, how are you?' Summer – 'I'm good and you?' Seth – 'Really really good' Summer – 'Cohen have you been doing something that I should know about?' Seth – 'Ha ha' (sarcastically) 'Actually I've got some news that you might be interested in' Summer – 'What? Are you finally going to tell me where you are?' Seth – 'No….. coming……..'  
  
The screen went blank.  
  
Summer – 'Grrr useless Cohen! I'm not waiting for you to ring me back! I've got shopping to do'  
  
And with that Sumer stood up and walked out of her apartment. 


	3. The Sneak

Marissa was sitting in her living room looking quite bored when her cell phone started to ring.  
  
Marissa – 'Hello, you're speaking with Marissa Cooper' ??????? – 'Hey Coop! How are ya?' Marissa – 'Oh hey Sum! Um I'm good, you?' Summer – 'Bored but good. Wanna go shopping?' Marissa – 'Not today Sum, you should know that' Summer – 'Look I know its been what, 13 years since he left, but you gotta get over it girl!' Marissa – 'Easy for you to say! You speak to Seth everyday' Summer – 'C'mon Coop, please!??!' Marissa – 'Ugh, all right' Summer – 'Yus! I'll be at yours in bout 20' Marissa – 'Okay. If I don't answer the door I'll be in the shower, just let yourself in' Summer – 'Coolies, see you soon'  
  
Marissa put her cell phone back in her purse and walked off to the bathroom. Just as she stepped into the shower and turned the tap on, there was a knock on the door which she didn't hear.  
  
Ryan knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he also knew that 13 years was too long to be kept away from the love of your life. He was however, extremely surprised that he was able to get past security, without hitting anyone or lying to anyone. It seems Marissa had a list of people that were allowed straight onto her property, a very short list though; Summer Roberts, Jimmy Cooper, some guy called Ben Matthews, Seth Cohen, and… Ryan Atwood. He hadn't stopped thinking about her since the day he left. He felt he had done his duty and looked after Theresa and Eddie's son, Ryan, for 12 years. And when Theresa finally got married to some rich lawyer, his duty as a 'father' was over and he had returned to Newport Beach. Sandy and Kirsten had taken him back in and he had got a job at Newport Group, which was now owned and run by Kirsten Cohen. He, too, was a very successful lawyer.  
  
When he got to the door of Marissa's house, (or mansion, or whatever it was) it took him about 5 minutes to work up the courage to knock. When he finally did knock, no one answered the door. He was sure he could hear someone walking around when he first got to the door though, so, instead of just walking away and giving up on his dream forever; he opened the door and walked inside.  
Once inside, he could hear a shower going and figured she was in there.  
Being from Chino, he knew how to snoop around houses, but when he walked past the fourth bedroom he gave up snooping and just followed the sound of the shower. When he finally found where it was coming from, off of perhaps the 7th or 8th bedroom, he walked into the room and was instantly hit by a scent that he hadn't smelled in 13 years but remembered like he smelt it yesterday.  
He decided to restart his snooping and opened the closet in the room to find racks and racks of clothes, some of which he remembered and some of which he deduced were new. All of a sudden he had a great idea. 


	4. The Clothes

Summer was sick of L.A. traffic, she had tried to convince Marissa to just stay in Newport but she had to try living the Beverly Hills lifestyle for a couple of years.  
Summer had told Marissa 20 minutes, but it was looking like it was going to take about an hour. Hopefully she wouldn't be pissed off.  
  
Summer was just getting onto the freeway when her phone beeped.  
'One new message' was displayed on the screen A few button presses later and Summer was reading a text message from Seth 'Hey hun sry bout b4, lost reception. Gonna rng agen 2nyt 6pm, beta b home, luv you xox' Summer deleted the message then looked at her watch, 9.27am, gave her 8 and a half hours to shop, might be long enough.  
  
- Marissa's House  
  
The hot water streaming over her felt so good, to Marissa, there was nothing better in the world. She figured that Summer would be here soon so she turned off the shower and stepped into her bedroom, wrapped in a towel. She glanced over at the bed and realised that Summer must already be here because there was a complete outfit set out on the bed. A yellow, short sleeved collared shirt and a red flowing skirt. 'Summer must be losing it without Seth' she thought to herself, 'she'd never make me wear that!' Marissa put the skirt and the top away and pulled out a pair of jeans and a white tank top, in the process, making a wife-beater fall off the rack. She stared at it for about a minute before picking it up, smelling it, and replacing it on the rack. 'Still smells like him' she thought 'Even after 13 years' After putting on the jeans and tank top, she started down the stairs to the living room.  
  
Marissa – 'Sum? You here?' 'No reply? That's weird' she thought  
  
Marissa – 'Summer? Get your butt out here, what you playing at trying to make me wear those clothes!?'  
  
Just then she heard a noise behind her so she turned around  
  
Ryan – 'I thought they'd look good on you' 


	5. The Drive

Marissa – 'Oh… oh… oh my god, Ryan? Is it really you?' Ryan – 'Hi' Marissa –'H…hi'  
  
Marissa ran up to him and hugged him for what felt like forever. When she finally let go, he looked into her eyes.  
  
Ryan – 'I've missed –'  
  
He was quickly shut up by Marissa leaning in to kiss him, he couldn't complain though.  
After about 5 minutes of heavy making out, she looked straight at him.  
  
Marissa – 'I've missed you too'  
  
Then there was silence for about 10 minutes while they just stared into each others eyes, Marissa's arms on his shoulders and his hands on her waist.  
  
The silence was interrupted by some very loud knocking and then some very angry sounding yelling.  
  
Marissa – 'Wait here' Ryan – 'For you, anything'  
  
Marissa left Ryan with a quick kiss and then walked out to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
Summer – 'Coop! I told you you should have stayed in Newport! I'm never ever coming to this house in a car ever again!'  
  
Marissa couldn't help but laugh her head off.  
  
Summer – 'Whats so funny? Why are you so happy? When I talked to you on the phone you were basically in tears! It's not funny Coop, driving for that long in this heat can't be healthy!'  
  
Marissa was almost in tears from laughing so much, so it wasn't her that spoke next, nor was it Summer.  
  
Ryan – 'Summer Roberts, you haven't changed a bit!' Summer – 'Oh my god! Chino? Is that you? Oh my god!'  
  
Summer ran up to him and gave him a hug  
  
Summer – 'I was wondering why she was so happy' Pointing at Marissa, who was still trying to stop laughing. 'It's good to see you Chino!'  
  
Ryan – 'You too your highness'  
  
Summer playfully hit him on the arm  
  
Summer – 'Very funny'  
  
Marissa had finally got her laughter under control and was up off the ground.  
  
Marissa – 'So Ryan what are you doing today? Come to lunch with us?' Ryan – 'Sure, I'm starved' Summer – 'Right then lets go'  
  
Summer and Marissa grabbed their purses and walked out the door followed by Ryan.  
  
Ryan (to Marissa) – 'Don't you want to lock the door?' Marissa – 'Duh?! That's what security guards and camera's are for!' Ryan – 'Oh right.'  
  
They climbed into Summer's car, a pink M3 BMW, Ryan in the back, and Marissa in the front passengers seat, and headed down Sunset Strip.  
  
Summer – 'So where are we eating today? And whats with the putting lip gloss on for the last 20 minutes Coop?'  
  
The whole time since they left Marissa's house, Marissa had been holding up a mirror in front of her and putting on lip gloss. Little did Summer know, the reflection Marissa saw in the mirror wasn't her lips, but Ryan's face, and they both hadn't stopped smiling the whole time. 


	6. The Lunch

At lunch, Marissa and Summer had questions galore for Ryan, was the baby yours? Why aren't you in Chino with Theresa? What happened to Eddie? When they'd finally stopped drilling him with the questions, he got to ask one.  
  
Ryan – 'So Summer, hows Seth?'  
  
Ryan knew this was a touchy subject. Seth only left because Ryan did and he didn't wanna stay around anymore.  
  
Summer – 'He's good I guess' Ryan – 'That's good. I've tried ringing him a couple of times but he never answers the phone.' Summer – 'Yeah, well, he got a new phone and I'm the only one with the number.' Ryan – 'What? Not even Mom or Dad?' Summer (giggling Ryan calling Kirsten and Sandy Mom and Dad) – 'Nope, they only email him' Ryan – 'Oh'  
  
And that was the end of that conversation. After they'd finished their lunch, Marissa and Summer dragged Ryan around shopping for about 4 hours. Every time Summer went into a stall to try something on, Marissa and Ryan were all over each other, and it was only as Summer was trying on her last thing for the day that she caught them.  
  
Summer – 'Haha snapped! I knew you two were up to something' Marissa (looking sheepish) – 'You shush' Summer – 'Haha!'  
  
After they'd had finally finished their shopping spree, they all piled back into Summer's car.  
  
Summer – 'Where to Chino?' Ryan – 'Ummm oh, I'm not sure' Marissa – 'Come back to my place, we'll go out to dinner' Ryan – 'Oh su-' Summer – 'No! Both of you are coming back to my apartment and we're gonna talk to Seth, he said he'd ring at 6' Ryan – 'Really? That would be so good. I haven't heard his voice for 13 years'  
  
So it was settled, they took off up Sunset Strip; destination – a phone call with Seth Cohen. 


	7. The Return

Seth was sitting opposite Summer's apartment complex in a Black SUV with dark black tinted windows. He'd told her he'd ring at 6. He didn't say what he was going to ring though. It was 5.50, time to face the music. He got out of the car, locked it, and headed over to the building.  
He entered the office and rang the bell on reception. A short bald man approached the counter.  
  
Man – 'Hi there. Can I help you son?' Seth – 'Yeah I'm looking for my friends apartment, she lives in ummm 7c, the names Summer Roberts' Man – 'Ahhh yes, pretty wee thing she is, nice on the eyes. If you go down the hall, jump in the elevator, third floor, then it's the third on the right.' Seth – 'Thankyou very much'  
  
Up in Summer's apartment, Summer, Marissa and Ryan were all sitting in the lounge drinking coffee and chatting, waiting for Seth to ring.  
Summer looked down at her watch – 5.57pm. Normally he's a couple of minutes early. She just wanted to know what news he was going on about.  
  
Meanwhile, out in the hall.  
  
Seth (to himself) – 'Hi, Summer… Hi… Summer, Hi'  
  
He looked down at his watch. 5.59pm, show time.  
  
Inside… Summer was looking at her watch counting down the seconds  
  
Summer – '9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0… he's late!!'  
  
At the exact same time that Summer had said 'he's late', Seth had knocked on the door.  
  
Marissa – 'I'll get it'  
  
Marissa got up and walked over to the door, opened it and looked up in disbelief.  
  
Marissa (mouthing) –'Hi' Seth (also mouthing) – 'Hi, is Summer here?'  
  
Marissa nodded.  
  
Marissa – 'Sum, come check this out'  
  
Summer got up in a huff, stomped her way to the door and ripped it completely open, almost pulling it off the hinges. She almost collapsed when she saw him.  
  
Seth – 'Hi' Summer –'You're late' 


	8. The Reunion

Summer and Seth stared at each other with straight faces for as long as they could before Summer cracked a smile.  
  
Summer – 'Like I said, you're late' Seth – 'Sorry, traffic ya know, it's a bitch'  
  
Summer jumped into Seth's arms and they kissed passionately.  
  
Ryan was too far from the door to hear anything that was going on, but after both Marissa and Summer had been gone for more than a minute he got up to see what was going on.  
As he walked to the door he could hear some talking, Marissa, and Summer, and a voice he recognised but couldn't pin point who it was.  
When he first saw Seth, he was kissing Summer.  
  
Ryan – 'Hi, brother'  
  
Seth looked up and saw Ryan standing there with his half smile going on.  
  
Seth made a b-line straight for Ryan and gave him the biggest hug that two males could give each other without being considered homosexual (just like a Joey – Chandler Friends hug lol)  
  
Ryan – 'Good to see you' Seth – 'You t-' Summer – 'Okay this is too much. Chino and Cohen back in the same day! What has this world come to?' Marissa – 'Who cares? We're all back together, finally' Seth – 'And to celebrate this momentous occasion, we are all going out to dinner tonight, on me!' Summer –'Sounds good to me'  
  
Summer went and grabbed a jacket and left Seth hugging both Ryan and Marissa at the same time.  
  
Marissa – 'It's been weird without you two ya know, and it's even weirder now. 13 years, separated, now back together. This day is going in my diary as the best of my life' Seth – 'Okay you're scaring me'  
  
Seth pulled away from Marissa and Ryan. Summer came back into the room and announced to the world.  
  
Summer – 'Okay lets go!' 


	9. The Dinner

At Dinner, Summer was the only one talking, surprisingly, Seth hadn't said much at all. He knew all about what Ryan was doing because of emails from his parents. Most of the night was spent asking Seth where he had gone. Turned out when he first left Newport, he sailed to Catalina, got a job, and ten years later he was head of a company that made an enormous amount of money. He then bought 'Summer Breeze II' and sailed to Tahiti and back to Hawaii – where he was when he decided to come home. At about 10pm, they all got up and left the restaurant, Seth footing the huge bill.  
  
Ryan – 'Thanks for dinner bro' Seth – 'Anytime man, you should see the size of my bank account, and I've got nothing to do with it!' Ryan – 'No need to brag dude' Seth – 'Yeah true haha' Summer – 'Anyway now that you're back I'm sure we can find something to spend that on.' Seth – 'Oh great, I just remembered I'm in love with a shop-a-holic' Summer – 'Oh!' Marissa – 'So what are we doing tonight?' Seth – 'I was hoping to have a quiet night in, I'm so tired from flying for so long' Summer – 'Yeah and I've got something at home I wanna… uh… show you' (with a sly look on her face)  
Marissa – 'Yeah I've got some interviews tomorrow so I should probably have an early night' Seth – 'Yeah well I'll go get the car and then do the dropping off rounds'  
  
Seth starts to walk away.  
  
Summer – 'I'm coming too!!' and ran after him.  
  
Finally, Ryan and Marissa had some time alone to themselves.  
  
Marissa – 'Are you going to go home?' Ryan – 'Yeah I should, Mom and Dad are probably wondering where I am.' Marissa – 'You could come back to my place' with a wink 'Call them and tell them you're visiting a friend or something'  
  
Ryan looked at her with his famous half smile.  
  
Ryan – 'I suppose I could' and pulled Marissa in for a quick kiss and hug.  
  
Meanwhile down the road getting into the car.  
  
Summer – 'Do you know how much I've missed you?' Seth – 'A lot?' Summer – 'mmhmm' Seth – 'Good coz I've missed you too'  
  
Seth pulled Summer for a passionate kiss about the same time Ryan and Marissa were doing the same. 


	10. The Note

They got in the car and drove up to the front of the restaurant and picked Marissa and Ryan up, where Marissa was surrounded by a group of what looked to be 16-17 year olds wanting autographs.  
  
Seth – 'She really is famous huh' Summer – 'She sure is'  
  
Marissa and Ryan got in the car…  
  
Seth – 'Where to kids?' Ryan – 'So you know, we're not kids anymore' Seth – 'Really? Crap I missed the growing up bit'  
  
Summer hit him on the arm  
  
Summer – 'Yes you did!' Marissa – 'Uh, Ryan and I are going back to my place.' Seth – 'hehe ok. Oh Ryan, don't tell Mom and Dad I'm back ok? I wanna surprise them tomorrow.' Ryan – 'Sure thing bud, you won't believe how happy they'll be to see you' Seth – 'Yeah? I was thinking I was still going to get a grounding, but I suppose I'm a bit too old for that'  
  
Seth started up the car and drove off, dropping off Ryan and Marissa at her 'Mansion' Seth – 'Holy hell that's a big house' Marissa – 'Haha thanks.'  
  
After dropping them off, Seth and Summer went back to her apartment. She opened the door and sat him on the couch.  
  
Summer – 'Stay there, and when I say, come into the bedroom'  
  
Summer got up and went into the bedroom, she took off her clothes and put on some very racy lingerie. She then went over to a box next to her bed, opened it and took out a piece of paper.  
  
Summer – 'You can come in now!'  
  
Seth stood up and walked toward the bedroom, he opened the door and found Summer spread out on the bed with the piece of paper on her stomach.  
  
Seth – 'Uh, what's this all about?' Summer – 'Cohen! Ugh! You've been gone 13 years and that's all you can say?  
  
Summer got off the bed and walked over to him, paper in hand.  
  
Seth – 'But you said no sex!?' Summer – 'You think I meant that to mean for the rest of our lives?' Seth – 'Well no, I just…'  
  
He was cut off by Summer thrusting the piece of paper at him.  
  
Summer – 'Look at it'  
  
Seth turned the paper over and saw scribbled on it in black, faded, ink – Summer  
  
Seth – 'Wow… I… Uh… haven't seen this for a while'  
  
He opened the note and read what it said.  
  
Summer  
  
You were one of the only people who understood me, and for that I thank you I, however, never understood one thing – how it was that you could mean so much to me. Words cannot express how I feel for you. When I first met you, you were just another one of the girls in third grade that had 'cooties'. Then I got to know you, from a distance, and I fell in love. It took me 8 years to get you to notice me, and when you did you still hated me. But look at us now. I don't think anyone has had quite as much an impact on my life as you have, Summer. I'll call you when I can. I Love you, and always will.  
  
Seth  
  
Seth – 'I… ummm… I'm sorry' Summer – 'Good now come here and kiss me Cohen!' 


End file.
